


Closet Date

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HPphet's prompt # 2: Rating: R.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Closet Date

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HPphet's prompt # 2: Rating: R.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Closet Date

~

Ron had been at Luna’s party about thirty minutes when it took a sharp left turn. “Weasley,” said Pansy Parkinson, coming up behind him, “a word, if I may?” 

“Sure, Parkinson.” Ron shrugged at Harry and George, then spun to follow her out of the room. Once he arrived in the hallway, however, she was nowhere to be seen. “Parkinson?” When there was no reply, he looked around to be sure he was alone. “ _Pansy_?” he whispered. “Where are you?”

A closet door opened, and a pale, impeccably manicured hand emerged, dragging him inside. Once in the cramped space, Ron was shoved against the wall and held there. “What the fuck were you doing in there?” Pansy demanded, her expression furious.

Ron blinked at her in the dim light. “What was _I_ doing? You’re the one who summoned me out here. If you don’t want people knowing about our relationship, this isn’t the best way.” 

“Our…relationship?” Pansy stepped back, her eyes narrowing. “Is that what you call it?” 

“Yeah.” Ron scowled. “What do you call it?”

“I call it fucking.” Pansy looked away, studying her nails. “Anyway, you were flirting with Brown,” she muttered. “I saw you.” She shrugged. “Not that it matters, I suppose, since I have no real claim on you—”

Ron sighed. “First of all, I wasn’t flirting with Lavender. I just said hello to her. It’s not as if I can just ignore her. That would be really suspicious since we used to date in school.” 

“More like snog everywhere you could, you mean,” huffed Pansy.

“What? Wait, are you…jealous? What she and I had has been over for years!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Pansy turned away. “I don’t care if you’re fucking her. I just won’t be mocked. Anyway, as you said, we shouldn’t do anything suspicious. Give me a minute head start then you can return to the party.” 

“Wait.” Ron clasped her arm, exhaling when she didn’t immediately pull away. “What’s really bothering you?” 

Pansy scowled at him. “Don’t act as if you care about my feelings, Weasley! We fuck, that’s all we do. We don’t have to care about each other.” 

“And what if it happens anyway?” Ron asked. When she went rigid, he pulled her towards him. “What if…I actually do care about you?” 

Ron had seen Pansy naked many times, had thrust his cock deep inside her arse, her fanny, her mouth, yet the way she looked at him in that moment was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her. 

“What are you saying?” she whispered. 

Placing a hand behind her neck, Ron drew her in, kissing her. Usually their kisses turned hot and dirty immediately, but every time she tried to deepen it he resisted, keeping it light, sweet. It took her a moment to get it, to understand, but when she did she sighed into his mouth and relaxed. When she finally drew back, she stared at him as if she’d never seen him before. “Ron,” she said, touching his face with her fingertips. 

Smiling, he nodded. “Yes, Pansy?” 

“What are we doing right now?”

Ron grinned. “I think we just started dating.” 

“Dating? As in…‘going out to dinner, drinking horrible wine, holding hands in public’ dating?” 

Ron nodded. “I think so.” 

“Oh.” Pansy chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. “What about your friends?” 

“What about them?” Ron shrugged. “I suspect they’ll be less shocked than yours. Especially since—” He paused. “Never mind.” 

Her eyes narrowed. "Especially since what? Have you told them about me?” 

“Not about you specifically. I may have hinted that I’m dating someone.” 

“Oh.” Slowly, Pansy smiled. “So when we go back out there to make our announcement, they may be expecting to see us look a bit…mussed?” 

“I don’t think they—Oof!” Ron’s arms automatically went around Pansy’s waist as she threw herself at him, and as her hand slipped into his trousers to cup his cock, he stopped thinking entirely. 

They devoured each other, Ron smirking as Pansy whimpered when his hands slid under her short skirt to cup her arse. 

“We…can’t,” she whispered, even as she started stroking his cock. 

“We can do something,” Ron panted in reply, moving a finger under the edge of her knickers to probe at her cunt. She was wet, and as he began to touch her the way she liked, she undulated her hips and wrapped her right leg around his waist, whimpering. 

By the time he got two fingers inside her, she was shaking, convulsing, her muscles trying to pull his entire hand inside her. “More,” she begged. 

“Three?” he asked, pushing a third finger in. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, and he could feel how close she was. “Yes. _Yes_.” 

Merlin, she was dripping, her muscles clinging to his digits, yet she managed to keep stroking him, and as soon as she finished trembling through her own orgasm, she began pulling him off with the hard strokes he liked. Burying his face in the curve of her neck, he clung to her arse, shaking as he came in his pants. 

Raising his head, he kissed her once more, trying to convey everything he couldn’t say with words, and after only a moment’s hesitation, she responded, arching her body to press against up his. When they finally separated, Pansy was smiling. 

“What?” asked Ron, drawing his wand to clean himself up. 

“This is perfect timing,” she said, readjusting her dress. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Mmhm.” She smirked, tucking her hand in his arm and pulling him towards the door. “My birthday’s only a couple of weeks away, and now that we’re officially together, you’ll be expected to get me something.” 

Ron blinked at her. “I will? Okay, but I have no idea what—”

“Oh don’t worry,” she said, tone airy. “I’ll pass along a list of approved shops, and they’ll know what I like. Just mention me when you get there and you’ll be fine.” 

Shaking his head, Ron let her lead him back into the party. Despite all the obstacles that were no doubt ahead, he thought they’d probably be fine, too. 

~


End file.
